


Thinking out Loud

by iatethepotato



Series: Renora drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU in which they're not orphans (chatper 1), F/M, Ficlet, Modern!AU (chaper 1)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethepotato/pseuds/iatethepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora accidentally sends a certain text to Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking out Loud

Nora lie awake in her bed, unable to sleep. She had been lost in thought almost the whole day, with only small things to temporarily distract her. She had been lucky enough to spend time with her best friend, even if it was only for an hour while her parents were out running errands in town. It’s been hard for both teenagers since Nora moved to Vale that summer, even though Ren’s father also lived in Vale. His father wasn’t fond of Nora, however, and seeing Ren while he’s visiting his father has proven very difficult. The ginger turned over on her bed, facing the wall. Her phone vibrated on the headboard above her.

Reaching upward, Nora grabbed her phone.  _[New Message: Sloth-boy read on the bright screen. Her heart skipping a beat, she quickly unlocked her phone to read the text._

  * [ **Sloth-boy:** Still awake?] **  
**
  * [ **re:**  Ye, what’s up?]
  * **[Sloth-boy:** Not much, couldn’t sleep.] **  
**
  * [ **re:** Same. How come?]
  * [ **Sloth-boy:** Just kind of lost in thought. What about you?] **  
**
  * [ **re:** Same. whatcha thinkin’ bout?]
  * [ **Sloth-boy:** Things.] **  
**
  * [ **re:**  … sloth things? xD]
  * [ **Sloth-boy:** You could say that, yeah. but mostly just things.] **  
**
  * [ **Sloth-boy:** Crap, my dad’s home. Call me after school tomorrow?] **  
**
  * [ **re:** Ofc. Goodnight, Renny! I love you]



Nora hadn’t even stopped to proofread her last text before hitting send, and upon reading the sent text, the girl’s face turned a ghostly pale, realizing that she had just confessed her love for her best friend. She had just confessed to Ren that she loved him.  _Ren_. Her  _Best friend_. Nora immediately tried to delete the text, but the screen had already shown that he’d read it. Nora began panicking.

“ _shit, shit, shit, I messed up, he probably hates me now, oh god oh god why did I send that fuck fuck fuck I’m so dead! I can’t believe I’d just nonchalantly confess a crush like that, oh god Nora you done fucked up._ ” Was all that Nora could think in her head, when the little “typing” bubble appeared under her text and the Copper-haired girl nearly threw her phone in panic. Holding her breath, Nora watched in horror as one final text appeared on her phone’s screen.

  * [ **Sloth-boy:** Goodnight. I love you, too.] **  
**



Letting out her breath, Nora collapsed on her bed, relieved. She took a deep breath, and burst out laughing into tears.

“Why did I even doubt myself?” She thought aloud, “I got all scared for nothing!” Nora kept laughing for another two minutes, before finally calming down and laying still on her bed, staring at her pastel-pink bedroom ceiling. “Lie Ren, I love you more than the universe, itself.”

She lied there silently for a few more moments, and fell asleep.


End file.
